


A Princess and Her Guard

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, F/F, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: More GD fun! Enjoy! :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	A Princess and Her Guard

**Author's Note:**

> More GD fun! Enjoy! :=)

******

Upon becoming a Royal Guard, Alex had had no misunderstandings about the exact nature of her duties; chiefly to defend the lives of the members of the royal family with her own life if necessary, and she rigorously held fast to this rule, even though the Kingdom was experiencing a period of relative peace and prosperity with its neighbors (although Daxam still did some of its usual saber-rattling, but even they admitted that it was more out of tradition than any real aggressive overtones).

That being said, the Royal Family were nothing like she had imagined. Formerly a commoner, Alex had expected the members of House of El to be a bunch of stuck up snobs, but they were surprisingly down to earth and in touch with the realities of the world. Queen Alura was fair and reasonable, while her daughter—the heir apparent—Crown Princess Kara was honest and kind yet had no misgivings about the responsibilities that her future held.

But it was the third in line for the Throne had constantly left her speechless. The heir presumptive, Princess Astra. Since their first meeting, the Princess had constantly challenged or outright defied her, apparently feeling that since she wasn’t directly in line for the Throne (not unless something awful happened to Queen Alura and Princess Kara), she could do as she pleased without needing to bow to court convention or other royal protocol.

Case in point: a simple trip through the forest. The Princess had waved off the usual armed escort, and even a carriage or horse, insisting on walking. Still protesting, Alex had nonetheless grabbed her armor and sword and had charged out after the rebellious royal.

The forest was big and largely uncharted, a home for thieves, bandits, and various unsavory types. They had been walking for less than an hour when a group of the aforementioned thieves/bandits/various unsavory types had set upon them.

Drawing her sword, Alex had stood ready between Astra and the dozen or so goons. But the Princess—who had been watching a bluebird build a nest—hadn’t seemed too concerned, and sparing both Alex and the goons a half-glance, she gently reached up, scooping said bluebird up onto her hand, murmuring softly to it, before it flew off into the trees.

Seconds later, it returned, accompanied by a veritable _swarm_ of other songbirds which had promptly attacked the goons. While the goons staggered back from this unexpected assault, a deer (a doe, actually) had burst from the trees and leapt into the fray, along with a rather portly-looking badger, and a flock of rather vicious-looking squirrels and chipmunks.

The whole thing was over in less than a minute. And Alex was left to limply hold her sword and just _stared_ at the bizarre sight. In particular as one goon frantically ran around in a circle, yelling as a group of chipmunks munched on various tender bits of his anatomy, while a swarm of bees (or possibly wasps or hornets) buzzed about dealing with any stragglers that the initial assault hadn’t caught. It seemed half the damned forest had somehow come to the Princess’s aid.

Still holding her sword, Alex looked towards the now-rather-smug Princess.

“What, no fish?” she asked.

“Fish can’t walk” Astra reminded her.

“Soo…can all the Royal Family do this?” Alex asked.

“No. Just me. It skipped my sister and niece” Astra explained.

“Uh-huh,” Alex nodded dimly “and you didn’t think to tell me this before, because…?”

“You didn’t ask” Astra shrugged.

Lowering her sword (it wasn’t really needed at this point anyway), Alex scowled at the Royal before her.

“Any other surprises in store?” she scoffed.

“How’s this?” suddenly leaning in, Astra captured Alex’s lips with her own, leaving the bodyguard dizzy and lightheaded in an oh so delightful way. Pulling back with a grin, Astra smirked, cupping Alex’s cheek, her thumb stroking along her lips before she pulled away and walked on “come along” she beckoned.

Still gapping, open-mouthed, Alex hurriedly sheathed her sword and jogged after the Princess. Suddenly, the Princess didn’t seem so bad to be around…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to have Alex as the Princess, but I flipped it since I think Laura could pull off the Disney Princess routine better than Chyler could (no offense to Chyler, that is :=)
> 
> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
